


dominé par son demifrère alpha  (dominated by his alpha stepbrother)antología omega #7

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores





	dominé par son demifrère alpha  (dominated by his alpha stepbrother)antología omega #7

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores

**ANTOLOGÍA OMEGA.  
** **DOMINADO POR SU HERMANASTRO ALFA.  
** **AIDEN BATES.**

🥀

**LA VISITA INSEPERADA.**

**L**ouis nunca había entendido el concepto de lo que era ser normal. Entre una infancia difícil, el consumo de drogas, y una extraña relación sexual con su hermanastro, que lo volvió loco; oyó hablar de familias idílicas, con una madre funcional, padre y hermanos, todo parecía demasiado fantástico para ser real. A pesar de todo esto, al igual que lo haría cualquier persona, Louis se arregló con lo que tenía y consiguió sacar lo mejor de él, incluso si no había mucho con lo que trabajar. Los puntos más oscuros de su vida estaban detrás de él ahora, y por definición, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era subir.

Con su madre y su padrastro, queriendo, literalmente, hacer con él y su hermanastro... Bien. Sin nadie en su vida capaz de apoyarle de manera positiva, tratar de mantenerse a sí mismo en pie y con éxito, siempre fue una batalla constante. Tener la universidad pagada por unos padres ricos, tener un lugar para volver de nuevo...

Todos estos conceptos eran tan ajenos a él, que Louis a veces olvidaba que algunas personas podían logran ser tan afortunadas. ¿Por qué no pudo él haber tenido algo por el estilo? No es que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar algo al respecto. Su vida era suya y por lo menos no había conseguido arrastrarlo y acabar con él.

El estar un año limpio de drogas duras, también fue otro de los beneficios. Mantenerse por sí mismo e ir a reuniones y a terapia ayudó, a pesar de que el impulso, de vez en cuando, pasaba a través de su cerebro como un niño que tiene una rabieta. El trabajo ayudó también, yendo desde un trabajador humilde a gestionar una planta de fabricación que ensamblaba de todo, desde tubos de lápiz labial a bandejas de plástico para alimentos. El hombre que había comenzado allí y el hombre que era ahora, eran completamente diferentes, un hecho del que Louis estaba increíblemente orgulloso. Mientras que él no podía ser más alto, tenía un cuerpo que estaba orgulloso. A pesar de no haber sido capaz de pagarse un gimnasio, moverse alrededor de los paquetes pesados y cajas, hizo que se volviera más fuerte, alejándolo de la delgadez que solía tener antes de que empezar allí. Haciendo de él un conjunto de curvas suaves y bien formadas. Una gran parte de él deseaba que el hombre que apareció, pidiendo trabajo fuera otra persona, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Con cada nuevo día, hizo un punto de distanciarse de la vida y la persona que solía ser. Fue difícil, especialmente con algunas personas, pero consiguió hacerlo anteriormente.

El más complicado de todos fue su hermanastro, Harry. Creciendo juntos desde que eran niños, su relación se volvió sexual una vez que se habían graduado en el colegio y comenzaron a usar drogas más duras. Ellos fueron inseparables durante dos años, Harry aferrándose a él como una especie de parasito baboso, cogiendo todo lo que pudo y arrastrándolo hacia abajo en el proceso. Ellos se encontraron viviendo en casas abandonadas, robando todo lo posible y buscando la próxima dosis antes de caer demasiado duro otra vez. Cuando Louis tomó una sobredosis y aterrizó en el hospital con Harry desparecido, usó la oportunidad de escapar y buscar otra cosa que hacer con su vida. Le llevó más de un año para llegar a donde estaba ahora, pero las cosas estaban empezando por fin a parecer algo respetables.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo, Louis tomó su habitual autobús hacia casa, yendo a su edificio de apartamentos y entrando. Era pobre, no más que un apartamento tipo estudio, pero todavía era algo que él era capaz de llamar suyo. A pesar de los muebles descarados que compro en las tiendas de segunda mano, la horrible vista exterior y una ausencia casi ilegal de utensilios básicos, era tanto para él como una mansión de miles de millones. Era una prueba tangible de que su vida iba a alguna parte y con cada nueva pieza de mobiliario o de suplementos, lo llevaba más lejos. Su cena de esa noche fue la típica cena congelada, con unos trozos de pan blanco para darle sabor. Se sentó frente a su televisión y observó lo que estaban dando, agradecido por la paz y quietud de su unidad de aire acondicionado en la ventana, que no tenía sus habituales y amenazadoras vibraciones en la esquina. A pesar de todo, no podía pedir más. 

Con un salto, un extraño y errático golpe en la puerta sacó a Louis de lo que estaba mirando en la televisión. Se detuvo, sentado en el sofá y mirando a su alrededor, viendo si el sonido era de alguien de al lado o tal vez de alguien de abajo diciendo que estaba demasiado alta otra vez. Después de un largo momento, los golpes sonaron de nuevo. En silencio, Louis se movió a la puerta principal y la abrió una rendija, las diferentes cadenas y candados impedían seguir abriendo.

―Hey, Lou―. Una voz fría en el otro lado dijo con confianza. La mandíbula de Louis cayó, sintiéndose de repente frío. Su hermanastro le había encontrado una vez más.

🥀 

**EL FILETE SALISBURY.**

Harry estaba en la puerta, viéndose menos harapiento de lo que recordaba, lo que no era decir mucho. Era el típico desgarbado, su pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo desgreñada, con ropa que parecía un poco demasiado grande para él. Sonrió a Louis, viéndose sorprendentemente lúcido. Mientras estaba de pie se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando echarlo hacia atrás, fallando cuando todo comenzó a caer de nuevo.

―Sé que no quieres verme, Bu.

―Yo no quiero ver tu maldita cara. Cada vez que te veo sucede algo malo―. Louis replicó rápidamente, feliz de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para asustar a alguien si fuera necesario. No es que su hermanastro pudiera ver mucho, con la puerta abierta solamente unas pocas pulgadas. Harry sonrió en respuesta, dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Su actitud parecía extrañamente recogida.

―Está bien. Tienes razón para estar enojado conmigo... Pero realmente no tengo a dónde ir y va a nevar esta noche―. Continuó, su voz firme y extrañamente tranquila, un talento había logrado que llegara a anotar, tanto como hizo que se metieran en problemas hacía años. Louis suspiró, cerrando la puerta por un momento, con las manos en la parte superior de las cadenas mientras debatía internamente si las desbloqueaba. Él negó con la cabeza, como si dejarlo entrar en el apartamento, de alguna manera, haría que todo se deshiciera otra vez. Harry era un adicto a las drogas, manipulador y sólo lo utilizó durante todo el tiempo que pudo, dejándolo por muerto en el hospital y desapareciendo. La decisión de tener relaciones sexuales con él e intentar una relación, fue una de las peores decisiones de su vida y le costó la familia en el proceso. No había nada que él debiera hacer por el hombre al otro lado de la puerta, ya que él le había quitado lo suficiente. Como si sintiera su vacilación, pudo escuchar la voz apagada de Harry a través del otro lado de la puerta:

―Sabes, ha pasado casi un año y medio desde que nos hemos visto el uno al otro. He cambiado, ya sabes. Estoy limpio―. Dijo con un tinte de dolor en su voz. Louis suspiró, en contra de todos sus instintos y arrastrando la cadena abierta, dejó la puerta abierta y se quedó de pie delante de su hermanastro llenando el marco de la puerta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por un momento, seguía siendo mucho más alto que él, pero una pequeña parte se sorprendió por lo más curvelíneo que se había convertido.

―Bueno, mírate. Qué bien que acertaste con el gimnasio una vez que dejaste la heroína―. Dijo con una voz seca, en forma de risa de serpiente. Louis podía sentir su cara volverse roja de la vergüenza, todavía de pie delante de la puerta, como una gran barrera de carne. La sonrisa de Harry cayó un poco al darse cuenta de que su hermanastro no se movía a un lado para dejarlo pasar por el momento.

―Necesito que sepas algo, Harry―. Él dijo, su voz al borde de la rabia, pero conteniéndose a sí mismo de nuevo, por el bien de su hermanastro y los vecinos debajo de él. ―Tienes mucho de que responder. ¿Y si me entero de que me estás dando un montón de mierda sobre estar limpio? Estás fuera―. Harry lo miró por un momento, moviendo la cabeza.

―Ya te dije que estaba limpio. Hará seis meses en dos semanas―. Dijo con un aire de indiferencia. Louis se deslizó fuera del camino cuando Harry entró al fin, mirando el apartamento como si estuviera comprando coches usados o inspeccionando una casa abandonada, como cuando estaban juntos. Sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos, como si él estuviera demasiado preocupado de no tocar nada.

―No está mal, Lou. No está mal en absoluto. Yo creía que tendrías más en uno o dos años de estar limpio, pero bueno. Tú solo tomate tu tiempo―. Dijo Harry con una risa seca. Louis respiró, cerrando de golpe la puerta de entrada y haciendo saltar a su hermanastro. Ambos podían vagamente oír un grito de la mujer de debajo de ellos, gritando que se calmaran. La expresión de Harry volvió de nuevo a su traviesa, sonrisa torcida. Sus dientes eran extrañamente blancos y perfectos.

―Oh, ¿esto?― Dijo Harry, hurgando en sus dientes como si fueran una especie de extraña ilusión. ―Son falsos. Uno de esos implantes que agujerean el cráneo. Resulta que yo califiqué para algunos programas que sacan los dientes podridos y ayudan a las personas sin hogar. ¿Te importa si fumo aquí?― Harry sacó su caja de cigarrillos y palmeó la caja, encendiéndolo sin realmente pedir permiso. Louis se quedó en la puerta, yendo a la cocina y poniendo el resto de su cena en la nevera. Tener hambre era la última cosa en su mente en este momento.

Cuando Harry se sentó en su sillón, con su camiseta un poco holgada y vaqueros, una agitación en el fondo de Louis se apoderó de él brevemente. Su hermanastro todavía tenía el mismo rostro anguloso y cuerpo tonificado como siempre, pero ahora, sin la ojeras que les proporcionaba las drogas, le daba forma a su rostro aún más generosamente. Los tiempos que habían pasado juntos, antes de que hiciera su último giro para lo peor, inundaron de nuevo su memoria antes de ser empujados lejos y ocultos una vez más en las profundidades de su mente. Queriendo pensar que estaba mal, en casi todos los sentidos. Harry era una mala noticia, aunque él dijo que realmente estaba limpio, ¿cómo podía creer? ¿Quería creer?

Harry miró, exhalando una pequeña nube de humo y se relajó en el sofá. ―Puedo leerte como un libro, Louis. No es difícil de hacer―. Dijo, tomando otra calada. ―Estoy limpio. Hice un chequeo en un centro comunitario... el cual hace unos meses, me ayudó a desintoxicarme―. Con cada frase, Harry movió sus manos alrededor, como si estuviera llevando a cabo las mismas palabras que salían de su cabeza. ―Dejar algo, mágicamente no te dará un lugar para vivir o un trabajo, tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie.

Louis se mordió los labios con amargura, mirando hacia afuera y viendo el sol, poco a poco, comenzar a desaparecer. Realmente estaba empezando a nevar, con una pequeña capa de nieve en el destartalado porche de la terraza exterior. Era demasiado tarde para darle una patada y enviarlo afuera, especialmente ahora que había visto por sí mismo que iba a nevar esta noche. Haciendo una nueva cena congelada para su huésped no invitado, Louis suspiró. El microondas se estrelló mientras lo cerró y ajustó el temporizador, mirando hacia atrás a su hermanastro. 

―Mira. Está bien para esta noche, pero tienes que irte una vez que esta tormenta se acabe―. Dijo con voz ronca, hinchando el pecho en un lastimoso despliegue de dominación. Harry miró a través de él como si tuviera gafas de rayos X, era imposible mentir a alguien que has conocido toda tu vida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza en su asiento, apagando su cigarrillo en un vaso de repuesto que estaba en la mesa de café.

―Es justo. Podrían ser unos pocos días, sin embargo, viendo el tiempo―. El temporizador continuó la cuenta atrás, Louis decidió quedarse solo frente a él, en vez de mirar a Harry por más tiempo. Con el familiar pitido sacó la comida, mezclándola toda rápidamente con un tenedor, la puso en un plato y se la entregó a su hermanastro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando tomó la comida, Louis agarró la suya propia y se sentó junto a él.

―Wow gracias. Yo... Gracias, Lou―. Harry dijo con seriedad, tomando su tenedor y tragando un gran trozo de filete de Salisbury. ―Yo sé que no tienes mucho― dijo, con la boca llena de comida. Louis sentía que podría escapársele una sonrisa. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado, girando ambos su atención al televisor, continuaron observando durante algún tiempo, casi en una semblanza de lo que haría una verdadera familia.

🥀 

**LA DUCHA ROTA.**

Con la noche llegando y la nieve acumulándose fuera con más y más vigor, Louis estaba empezando a creer que la tormenta iba a ser realmente tan mala como Harry había sugerido antes. Recogiendo los platos y se movió a la cocina para lavarlos allí, Harry se levantó por fin, estirándose y bostezando.

―¿Tienes una ducha que puedo usar aquí, Lou?― Dijo, sus largos brazos se extendían hacia fuera y casi rozando el techo. Louis asintió, colocando los platos en el fregadero en remojo.

―Sí, pero la alcachofa de la ducha es rara, voy a tener que mostrarte cómo utilizarla, de otra manera sólo saca agua fría―. Louis respondió a Harry, dando un gruñido molesto ya que ambos se movían hacia el cuarto de baño y abriendo la puerta. Al igual que el resto de la vivienda, el baño era pobre. Con un fregadero, un sucio y permanente borroso espejo de baño y una ducha. Estaba bastante decente para lo que era, se convenció a sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia la ducha, agachándose en dirección al dial que abría el agua.

―Tienen que venir y arreglarlo, pero hay que mantener el dial de esta forma, de lo contrario, simplemente saca agua fría...― Louis se volvió y la ducha cobró vida, la pequeña habitación poco a poco se llenó de vapor mientras él mantenía el grifo justo en el lado derecho. Cuando se dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa vio que Harry ya estaba desnudo, de pie detrás de él, pacientemente esperando.

―Sabes, yo no creo que vaya a recordar cómo es todo eso―. Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, acercándose, dando un paso dentro y dejando que el agua le golpease. Louis se puso rojo, no pudiendo dar la espalda a como las gotas de agua corrían por el cuerpo de su hermanastro. Si se hubiera limpiado después de todo lo que mostró, Harry conseguiría algo parecido al cuerpo que solía tener antes de las drogas, largo y formado, con definidos músculos como un nadador o corredor. Ligero pelo en el pecho negro descendía por su cuerpo, reunido en su impresionante pene que colgaba flácido en el agua caliente.

―¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Apuesto a que podrías darte una ducha también―. Dijo con un pequeño gruñido, colocando una mano húmeda sobre el hombro de Louis. Cada parte de su cerebro le gritaba que dijera que no, pero no pudo. Habían pasado meses desde que había tenido relaciones con nadie y encontró el cuerpo de su hermanastro tan irresistible como lo era hace unos años. Asintió con la cabeza, el cerebro lleno de tanta niebla como la ducha que pronto se encontró ocupada. Con cuidado, Harry le quito su ropa, dejándola tirada y haciendo que ambos se estremecieran con la repentina ráfaga de frío.

―Vamos a jugar así―. Dijo Harry en broma, frente a su hermanastro, mientras que el agua congelada caía a plomo sobre los dos. ―Tú vas a... Apoyarte en ese dial y mantener el agua caliente y yo haré el resto―. Harry se frotó su pene ya no tan flácido en broma, Louis sintiendo como el suyo se activaba cuanto más miraba. Doblado de nuevo, agarró el dial y se trasladó a la posición correcta, el agua que vuelve a un estado mucho más confortable. Harry gimió en broma, cada vez más cerca y parando en el oído de su hermanastro, dándole un bocado duro. ―Pero si lo dejas ir, voy a castigarte como un niño malo―. Bromeó, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja para cuidar la herida. El movimiento en sí mismo hizo que Louis casi perdiese el control de la esfera, pero consiguió mantenerlo en el último momento. Harry se rió entre dientes, elevándose de nuevo sobre su hermanastro. Mientras que él no podía verlo, podía escuchar el sonido inconfundible de la carne acariciando la carne, Harry bombeando su pene mientras observaba el culo expuesto de Louis al agacharse.

―Si eso estuvo a punto de hacerte perder el control, debe haber sido un tiempo, Lou―. Él dijo con un gruñido, colocando un dedo sobre su espalda y lentamente pasando hacia abajo, parando justo en la grieta del redondo y gran culo de Louis. ―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?― Dijo dominante, respondiendo al momentáneo silencio con una fuerte palmada en el culo, repitió. ―Dije, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, muchacho?.

La polla de Louis estaba más dura, la sensación de escozor en su culo se unió con el agua tibia y se fundió con placer. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo quería su dedo para continuar, pero incluso él sabía que sería demasiado fácil. ―Desde... ti...― murmuró en respuesta, respondiendo a un golpe más duro en el culo que resonó por todo el baño.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien te han follado, puta?―, Harry gritó, con la voz quebrada en una sonrisa dominante. Su dedo descendió unos centímetros más bajo, justo dentro de su grieta para hacer que su esclavo respondiese. 

―Solo. Tú―, Louis respondió sin aliento, su pene como una dura roca ahora. Harry sonrió, colocando una mano en el culo de su hermanastro, en voz baja y frotando. 

―Ese es mi chico. Y la próxima vez me llamas señor―. Él dijo, quitando el dedo lejos de su culo, mientras volvía a acariciarse. ―¿Has extrañado mi pene?― Harry dijo con solo un filo en su voz, su pene obviamente endureciéndose. 

Louis asintió en silencio, casi al instante lamentándolo, cuando sintió a Harry de nuevo más cerca, colocando el pulgar en la entrada de su agujero, manteniéndolo allí y no queriendo ir más profundo. Louis se quejó en voz alta, su polla se estremeció y su agujero recibió cierta atención por fin. Todavía tenía un firme agarre en el dial.

―Yo... yo lo hago, señor― Louis dijo, cuando su maestro, por encima de él, le lamió la oreja y el cuello, para conseguir más respuestas de él.

―Buen chico―. Harry dijo amorosamente, alcanzando alrededor y tomando la polla de su hermanastro en su mano, dándole un par de movimientos lentos. Louis gritó mientras su pene obtuvo atención por primera vez en lo que parecía años, su espalda arqueada hacia atrás para obtener la mayor cantidad posible de sus grandes y cálidas manos. Su agarre en el dial se deslizó un poco, pero no fue suficiente para afectar a la temperatura del agua. Harry se rió entre dientes, colocándose de nuevo sobre él y evaluando lo que podía hacer a continuación.

―Bueno, supongo que ya que no has tenido relaciones sexuales en tanto tiempo y que me he perdido tanto...― Harry dijo en broma, poniéndose de rodillas y llegado al mismo nivel que su hermanastro. ―¿Supongo que quieres mi verga, muchacho?.

El propio miembro de Louis latía con furia, su agarre todavía firmemente entrelazado en el dial, mientras su cuerpo se lanzó en su desesperación por más de unos pocos tirones o un dedo en su entrada. ―S...Si, señor. Por favor, señor. Jodeme, señor―. Louis movió su culo alrededor tanto como pudo, tratando de convencerle de hacer lo que iba a hacer, más rápido. Podía oír una risa en respuesta, más caricias cuando se sentó y observó la danza de Louis y el agujero del culo frente a él, esperando.

―Has sido un buen chico, Lou. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos―. Dijo. ―Por eso, voy a darte una recompensa.

A medida que las palabras salían de sus labios, Louis gritó por la sensación repentina en su agujero. Su cuerpo y los músculos se tensaron cuando él pudo sentir la lengua de Harry lamiendo alrededor de su entrada, moviéndose arriba y abajo en su raja del culo y volviendo, recubriendo de broma cada pulgada disponible de él con saliva. Los estremecimientos en su cuerpo continuaron, deseando más que cualquier cosa, poder acariciar su propio pene, mientras movía ambas manos al control de temperatura, apenas no lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera firme con una mano. Él gimió más fuerte, Louis empujó su culo hacia Harry y recibió una palmada en su costado. Se detuvo, manteniéndose tan inmóvil como era posible, mientras que su maestro continuó.

La lengua de Harry siempre fue increíble y mientras sondeaba más profundamente, los recuerdos de momentos como este le inundaron de nuevo. Su pene se estremeció de nuevo, mientras se contenía, su lengua penetraba dentro de él por fin, con la familiar sensación de calor de tener a su hermanastro dentro de él y devorándolo por fuera. Su lengua se movía dentro y fuera, serpenteando alrededor y cubriendo todos los ángulos de su culo mientras ambas pollas se endurecían y filtraban aún más rápido presemen en el desagüe de la ducha. La sensación de su lengua junto con el agua que entraba dentro de él era casi demasiado, Louis estaba feliz de haber decidido usar ambas manos para sostener el dial. Su bombardeo continuó, él sondeo más profundo en Louis y moviendo toda su cabeza, casi en su punto más profundo, conduciéndole al máximo descontrol. Muy pronto, él pudo sentir la lengua de su amante salir, Harry se puso de pie sobre él, con su miembro más que listo para continuar.

―¿Quieres esto, Lou?― Él dijo, colocando su cabeza en su entrada y manteniéndolo allí. Louis gimió en respuesta, tratando de tomarlo sin tener que responder. Sintió otra bofetada.

―Por favor, cógeme, señor―. Louis repitió, aflojando su agujero además, para recibir lo que tanto deseaba. Después de un momento de extender acondicionador en su pene como lubricante, Harry sonrió y lentamente se empujó dentro. Louis gritó, su cuerpo suave tomando el pene como en los viejos tiempos, todo de nuevo. Sus sentidos borrosos, al considerar la increíble sensación de estar lleno, que solamente su hermanastro sabía realmente cómo proporcionarle. Con él totalmente dentro de Louis se detuvo, obligando a su esclavo bajo él a soportar la plenitud un poco de más tiempo. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la sensación casi se volvió insoportable, Louis gimiendo para tratar de empujar la sensación a distancia.

―No te olvides como se siente esto, muchacho―. Dijo Harry, sin aliento. Antes de que Louis pudiese responder, él podía sentir el pene deslizarse fuera de él, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese y casi dejando de lado el dial que había estado cuidando todo este tiempo. Ambos gimieron al unísono, lentamente empujando de nuevo, dentro y fuera con el agua caliente cayendo sobre ambos mientras continuaban. La mente de Louis comenzó a volverse más difusa, lo único que en podría enfocarse fue en los golpes del pene dentro y fuera de él, a un ritmo cada vez mayor. Por encima de él podía oír la respiración y los gemidos de Harry aumentando, sintiéndose como si esta fuera su primera vez en mucho tiempo también. Louis gritó cuando estaba siendo follado más duro, cuidadosamente empujando su culo contra la polla de su hermanastro, para tomar más como él le exigía, más y más de lo mismo. La propia polla de Louis pulsaba con aún más rabia, a continuación, sus entrañas siendo golpeadas sin sentido por el miembro penetrándole.

Muy pronto, la respiración y los gemidos de Harry se hicieron más desiguales, su ritmo se volvió errático mientras se sentía cerca del final. Louis gimió, todavía empujando hacia atrás en respuesta, incitándolo aún más. Harry gritó y empujó más profundo, como un velocista a punto de cruzar la línea de meta. Agachándose y empujándose a sí mismo más profundo, agarró la polla de Louis y lo acarició tan duro como pudo, mordiendo a su hermanastro mientras descargaba en él con un gemido gutural. Las manos de Louis cayeron por fin, su cuerpo cediendo mientras su pene disparó gruesas serpentinas de semen a través de la pared de la ducha, el agua fría de repente golpeándolos y sacándolos del momento agradable. Harry se retiró, dando a Louis un pequeño beso en la cabeza mientras se lavaba y salió de la ducha. 

Mientras estaba sentado allí, solo, el agua lavando lejos lo que acababan de hacer, una sensación horrible de culpabilidad pasó sobre él. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? De todos modos, se sentía increíble y si se estaban solo divirtiendo, ¿qué problema había en eso? La sensación de hundimiento continuó, no importaba lo duro que trató de alejarla. Esperaba que la tormenta que mantenía a su hermanastro allí aclarara pronto y no apenas en unos días.

🥀 

**LA TORMENTA DE NIEVE.**

A pesar de todos sus instintos para no confiar en él, las cosas entre él y Harry habían mejorado. 

Por supuesto, estar encerrados juntos mientras la tormenta comenzó lentamente a atraparlos en el interior podría haber ayudado con eso también. La droga enloqueció al Harry que él sabía que aún estaba allí, en alguna parte, en la misma medida en que se encontraba en él, pero sin lugar a dudas podía decir que la persona que había conocido durante todos esos años de abuso se había calmado, tal vez incluso desaparecido. No quería creer que algo así podría ser verdad, pero si él se las arregló para cambiar en ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados, ¿qué iba a detener a Harry?

―Sabes, no es una vida tan mala la que has conseguido tener, Lou― Dijo Harry al final de un largo día un poco aburrido de estar atrapado en el interior. Estaba sin cigarrillos ahora, moviendo la pierna involuntariamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y miraba por la ventana, la nieve haciendo que todo fuera casi cegador a la vista. Louis sonrió, preparando otra cena congelada.

―No es mucho, pero es algo, ¿sabes?― Dijo simplemente, cortando el plástico y poniéndolo en el pequeño microondas. Se cerró con su habitual chasquido fuerte, Harry mirándolo.

―¿Cómo lograste encontrar un trabajo... Estando tan jodido como estabas?― Dijo un poco bruscamente. Si viniera de cualquier otra persona se hubiera ofendido, pero no de su hermanastro.

―Bueno...― dijo Louis, ajustando el temporizador y volviendo. ―Yo ni siquiera sabía muy bien dónde estaba, sólo... llegué, enfermo de la cabeza y todavía tratando de conseguir estar limpio. Les rogué por un trabajo y ellos... me dieron uno, supongo―. Dijo simplemente, retorciéndose las manos para luchar contra un poco de aire frío que aún se filtró en el apartamento. Harry se rió entre dientes, moviendo la pierna aún para evitar la necesidad de nicotina.

―Me gustaría tener un poco de suerte así. O bolas, en su caso―. Dijo bruscamente, girando su atención de nuevo a la ventana. ―Es difícil, ¿sabes? Me alegro de que lo consiguieras. Creo que siempre tuve problemas con ese tipo de basura―. Dijo Harry con un aire de amargura, el televisor en ocasiones perdía la señal y llenaba la habitación de ruido blanco. 

Louis se quedó allí escuchándola en lugar de decir nada, el ding del microondas fue una distracción feliz, él colocó algunos de los alimentos en dos platos. 

Se sentó junto a Harry y le entregó su plato, ya que ambos comían las sobras de comidas congeladas con más rebanadas de pan blanco. La mente de Louis se agitó por un momento, mientras removía lo que suponía que era puré de patatas. Si Harry había cambiado, cambiado realmente, necesitaba una oportunidad. Algo que le ayudase. Claro, Harry nunca tuvo la ayuda que necesitaba cuando estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de sí mismo, pero al menos podría ayudar al miembro de la familia que le quedaba. Suspiró, tomando un bocado de su comida y la masticó. Su hermanastro parecía estar perdido en la televisión, comiendo de brazos cruzados e ignorando la señal que se perdía de casi forma constante.

―Harry...― Louis dijo, dejando el tenedor. Hizo un fuerte gemido, agitado, como si hubiera perdido un argumento para sí mismo, su hermanastro mirándolo con una expresión un poco preocupado. ―Un mes―. Louis dijo simplemente, tomando otro bocado de su comida. ―Te voy a dar un mes, Harry. Si puedes encontrar un trabajo en ese tiempo puedes permanecer aquí―. Los ojos de su hermanastro se abrieron, dejando caer su tenedor y poniéndose de pie, abrazándolo. Le dio las gracias varias veces, besando su frente en broma.

―Voy a encontrar algo, lo prometo. Realmente... Gracias, Lou.

Louis sonrió, llevando su plato al fregadero y ponerlo en el agua sucia en remojo durante un tiempo. Mientras observaba a Harry volver a su comida preparada, sus ojos se encontraron, compartiendo una sonrisa mutua. 

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía acerca de su decisión, una acuciante, terrible sensación persistía en el fondo de su mente. ¿Harry era aún digno de confianza? ¿En realidad lograría encontrar algo en unos meses? Suspiró internamente, mirando la pila de platos sucios de a remojo en el agua tibia. No había nada más que pudiera hacer además de esperar y ver lo que sucedía después, esperando desesperada de que las cosas no fueran por el mismo camino que antes. La gente cambia, ¿verdad?

🥀

**EL PUNTO DE RUPTURA.**

A pesar de las oportunidades que él dio repetidamente a su hermanastro, los temores de Louis parecían hacerse realidad.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que tomó la decisión de dejar que Harry se quedase, hasta que encontrase algún tipo de trabajo para sostenerse de nuevo en sus pies. En esas dos semanas él sólo recibió excusas constantes, dejándolo durante todas las horas de la noche y no dando ninguna indicación de que él estaba buscando trabajo. 

Él hábilmente esquivaba todas las preguntas frecuentes que le hacía y podría sentir la familiar sensación de perder el control de todo de nuevo. Louis estaba agradecido de que las tormentas de nieve que los habían atrapado dentro de su pequeño apartamento habían pasado, feliz de enfocar su mente en otra cosa durante una parte de su día. Mientras gritaba a los empleados para reemplazar las piezas, ayudando a mover los palés de materias primas de ida y vuelta y las entrevistas de posibles nuevas contrataciones, la pequeña sensación molesta en la parte posterior de su cerebro le arañaba.

¿Estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Harry realmente no cambió en absoluto y simplemente se aprovechaba de la situación para tener un lugar para dormir por un tiempo? Si no fuera por la tormenta que hubo ese fin de semana podría haber dicho simplemente que no, pura y simplemente. Él esperaba... ¿O incluso planificó todo lo que iba a suceder?

Louis sacudió la idea de la cabeza mientras se encontraba al final de su turno. Dejando a un lado unos pocos papeles y esperando el autobús, en la parte de afuera, su mente corría con lo que debería hacer a continuación.

No habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde lo que pasó, con Louis yendo a trabajar todo el día y Harry habiendo desaparecido durante la mayor parte de la noche, haciendo quién sabe qué. Estaba agradecido por eso, a pesar de la liberación que se sentía era casi irreal, volver a meterse en sus antiguos hábitos solo le hizo sentir peor y lo último que necesitaba era otra trampa en la que entrar de nuevo otra vez. 

Cuando el autobús llegó al fin, silenciosamente fichó dentro, su estructura apretándose en un punto contra una ventana. Cuando el sonido familiar de los frenos de aire apareció, comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, el mundo exterior girando alrededor. Le gustaría poder tomar el autobús para siempre, no tener que ir a casa y enfrentarse a su hermanastro en cualquier estado en el que se encontrara en ese momento. 

Cuando su parada llegó se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que viajar en el autobús siempre era imposible e hizo su lento caminar hacia su edificio de apartamentos. Al llegar a la puerta principal la abrió y al fondo, el sonido del televisor a todo volumen casi haciéndole saltar fuera de su piel mientras entraba. Cuando Louis entró más adentro en el apartamento, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Estaba demasiado caliente el apartamento, sobre todo porque no tenía un calentador medio decente y cuando él estaba en la esquina del salón, pudo ver a Harry y algunas otras personas, todos sentados acurrucados en el sofá. Como todos intercambiaron miradas al verlo y Louis podía sentir su furia creciendo en él.

―¿Que mierda es esto?― Louis gritó, el televisor aún con el volumen alto. ¿Por qué está tan caliente aquí?

Harry miró por encima, aún apoyado contra el sofá y sin fuerzas, como si todos los huesos hubieran desaparecido de él. Parpadeó lentamente, levantándose de la silla y enfrentó a Louis, poniendo una mano en su pecho y se rió. Como si estuviera esperando, el resto del grupo también rio, pareciendo mucho peor que su hermanastro. La rabia de Louis empeoró, sintiendo que iba a estallarle una vena en la cabeza si esto continuaba.

―Hey, Lou. No te preocupes. Acabo de invitar a algunos amigos a salir del frío...― Harry dijo en un extraño susurro, inclinándose hacia abajo para dar su hermanastro un beso. Dio un paso atrás, disgustado cuando el grupo rió de nuevo.

―Lárguense de aquí, antes de que llame a la policía―. Louis dijo con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como si sólo pudiera aplastar la televisión para matar el sonido. El grupo parecía haber cogido el punto y con torpeza abandonaron el apartamento a paso lento. Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Harry era el único que quedaba, su normalmente actitud calmada volviéndose en una forma de ira por su cuenta.

―¿Cuál es tu problema?― Él dijo con rabia señalando con el dedo a Louis, mientras que poco a poco caminaba hacia él. ―¿No puedo tener gente aquí?

―No. No puedes. No confío en esa gente en mi casa―. Su hermanastro respondió, rodeándolo para escapar. ―¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Qué has estado usando aquí?―, Dijo con incredulidad.

Harry se limitó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, acercándose. Louis corrió hacia atrás y hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta de la fuente por la qué estaba tan caliente el apartamento: La puerta del horno estaba abierta y había sido programado para asar y dejado abierto. Horrorizado Louis lo apagó, cerrando de golpe la puerta del horno con un golpe seco. Harry lo miró como si hubiera hecho su propio descubrimiento. Su hermanastro se acercó más, hinchando el pecho para parecer dominante, mientras que Harry se quedó inmóvil.

―No invites a nadie aquí de nuevo y no toques el horno. Casi enciendes este lugar en llamas.

Harry se burló, su actitud torcida de una manera extraña, mientras que su lucidez venía y se iba aleatoriamente.

―Claro―. Dijo en respuesta simple. ―Lo que quieras, Lou―. Por segunda vez, Harry se inclinó y lo besó, pero esta vez dando en el blanco. Louis se sintió disgustado consigo mismo pero su cuerpo le permitió seguir adelante, abriendo la boca y uniéndose a la suya, sus lenguas envolviéndose alrededor una de la otra, mientras un suave gemido escapó de su boca. 

Su pene se agitó mientras podía sentir las manos de Harry envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, empujándolo contra el refrigerador y sujetándolo abajo, besándolo con más fuerza. La pequeña parte lógica restante de la mente de Louis gritó que se detuviera, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ya lo era. Él gimió de nuevo, las imperiosas necesidades de su cuerpo y de su polla sustituyendo cualquier otra cosa que su mente racional podría hacer. Harry sonrió, empujando a su esclavo y haciendo temblar el refrigerador, Louis le devolvió los besos con más intensidad. ¿Estaba realmente dejando que esto sucediera de nuevo?

🥀

**LA CAÍDA.**

Como podía comprobarse, él estaba haciéndolo. 

Su maestro gimió suavemente mientras continuaba inmovilizándolo, besándolo más profundamente y agarrando su pene con un agarre firme. Louis gimió, su miembro ya duro como una piedra y palpitante mientras empujaba contra la tela de sus pantalones. Harry se rió, poniendo una mano en el cuello a su esclavo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar y metiendo la mano más profundamente en su entrepierna. Su hermanastro se estremeció, casi sintiendo como si pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo ahora si se le diera la oportunidad.

―¿Has sido un buen chico en el trabajo?― Dijo Harry con un gruñido, su lucidez rápidamente volviendo. 

―Sí señor―. Louis respondió sin aliento, el pecho agitado con la tensión alrededor de su cuello momentáneamente aumentada. 

Harry sonrió, soltando su cuello y frotándolo más suave. 

―Buen chico. Sígueme.

Louis obedeció y siguió a su hermanastro hacia la pequeña habitación. Hasta ahora habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con la cama ya hecha, con una pequeña pila de cuerda sucia cuidadosamente apilada encima. Louis podía sentir ponerse rojo cuando fue empujado dentro del cuarto. ¿Planeaba esto también?

Harry sonrió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un chasquido. 

―Tengo algo de diversión en mente para ti, chico―. Dijo con un gruñido, quitándose su camiseta. Su cuerpo tonificado brilló en el naranja resplandor de la puesta del sol afuera, mientras sus ojos le dieron una mirada lujuriosa. ―Desnúdate. Y no me defraudes.

―S...sí señor―. Louis respondió, de pie delante de su amo y eliminando poco a poco su ropa. Se quitó su camisa de polo ajustada rápidamente, tirándola al suelo y revelando el denso y musculado cuerpo de Louis. Se volvió de color rojo, con las mejillas coincidiendo con el color del pelo en la cabeza mientras se quitaba los pantalones, su pene rebotando alegremente en sus pantalones y tensándose aún más contra su ropa interior ajustada.

Harry observó atentamente, acariciando su polla a través de sus vaqueros, gruñendo más con cada prenda de vestir que se retiraba.

―La ropa interior―. Dijo, bromeando, masturbándose un poco más duro. 

Louis asintió, quitándose la constricción de la ropa interior y dejando su pene ir libre al fin. Duro como una piedra, rebotó lejos de sus confines y se extendió dolorosamente, palpitando con una mancha de tamaño decente de pre-semen empapando el interior del tejido ahora tirado en el suelo. Harry se rió, acariciando su pene más rápido, claramente abultando a través de la tela. Louis se quedó allí, en silencio, desesperado por sus órdenes y para ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Harry pronto se acercó, pasando a su hermanastro y recogiendo la cuerda, desenrollándola y señalando la cama. Louis asintió lentamente, se dejó caer de espaldas y lo observó con atención mientras él desenrollaba más cuerda y la recogía en sus manos. Su hermanastro se inclinó de nuevo, dándole otro beso crudo mientras el cuerpo de su esclavo se retorcía debajo de él, sonriendo.

―¿Quieres probar con la cuerda, muchacho?― Susurró, las manos de Harry se arrastraron por el cuerpo musculoso y listo de su hermanastro y se detuvo justo en su pene. 

―Sí señor. Por favor―. Él gimió en respuesta, Harry sin perder tiempo y agarrando una de sus manos y un trozo de cuerda, envolvió su muñeca y lo sujetó a uno de los postes de la cama de metal. 

Él repitió este movimiento en el otro lado, de vez en cuando comprobando los nudos para asegurarse de que eran seguros. Louis podía sentir la cabeza dándole vueltas cuando sus muñecas se vieron limitadas en la cama, la incapacidad para moverse excitándolo aún más, cuando deseaba más que nada acariciar su pene desesperado.

Harry se rió maliciosamente, dando la vuelta a la cama con más cuerda en sus manos. 

―¿Te gusta eso, muchacho?― Él gruñó, sus ojos aún con esa misma mirada lujuriosa. Louis, sin aliento, asintió con la cabeza, su polla sufriendo espasmos. 

Harry sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo y estableciéndose parcialmente sobre la cama, su propio miembro abultando a través del pantalón. Él se acercó más, abriendo las piernas a su hermanastro y se colocó entre ellas. Sus ojos se encontraron con Louis y él agarró la polla de su hermanastro con sus manos, mirándolo directamente a él y lamiendo el eje lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban, buscando una respuesta que su hermanastro era incapaz de contenerse.

Louis gritó, luchando contra sus ataduras involuntariamente, mientras continuaba, sus ojos no dejando uno al otro mientras él cogió el miembro con la mano y se lo puso en la boca. La sensación era intensa. La boca de Harry era increíblemente cálida y apretada, ya que su lengua giraba en todas direcciones y lamía hasta la última gota de líquido preseminal que se había perdido hasta ahora. 

Louis gimió más fuerte, empujando sus caderas en la boca de su hermanastro mientras empujaba su pene más profundo en la garganta, esa sensación apretada aumentando con cada pulgada que pudo conseguir. Louis ya se podía sentir sus muñecas volviéndose crudos con el rozar continuó, Harry cogió un ritmo rápido y ocasionalmente lo masturbaba aún más.

―Señor... Señor... Augh... Señ...― Louis podía oírse lamentar, su miembro con más fugas de pre semen y la presión de la boca de Harry casi demasiado para contenerse más tiempo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, bombeando dentro de su boca más profundo y sentir su orgasmo de lavado sobre él.

_Tortazo._

La sensación desapareció rápidamente mientras gritaba de dolor, Harry dejando ir la polla palpitante de Louis, sus manos firmemente plantados en cada muslo. Él los golpeó de nuevo, la sensación de su orgasmo retrocediendo cuando el dolor lo reemplazó. Harry sonrió, moviendo sus manos para deshacerse de la picadura que él mismo había hecho.

―Tú no te corres aún, muchacho―. Dijo con una sonrisa, colocándose de nuevo sobre Louis. Cuando el dolor comenzó a enfriarse podía sentir su pene no tan duro, pero todavía estaba cerca de insoportable. Cuando volvió su atención a su hermanastro, se puso peor: Harry comenzó a eliminar poco a poco el resto de su ropa, quitándose los pantalones vaqueros y de pie delante de él, sólo llevando un pequeño par de calzoncillos, mostrando un bulto considerable. Se frotó su pene de nuevo, mirando cada pulgada del cuerpo de su hermanastro y lamiéndose los labios. ―Tienes buen sabor, Lou. ¿Lo sabes?

Él golpeó el muslo de su hermanastro de nuevo, Louis dejando escapar un sonido a medio camino entre un grito de dolor y placer intenso. Se mordió el labio, la sensación persistente de ardor fusionada con la necesidad de su pene. Harry estaba tomando su tiempo para jugar con su comida y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría manejarlo. Harry caminaba alrededor de la cama de nuevo, sacando otro trozo de cuerda y estirándola. 

―¿Estás listo para la siguiente parte?― Dijo, mirando Louis directo a los ojos.

―Sí señor.

Harry sonrió, subiendo de nuevo en la cama y todavía vestido sólo con su ropa interior, bajando hasta darle otro beso profundo, dominante. Con cuidado, levantó cada pierna colocó un lazo de cuerda por detrás de las rodillas de su Louis, atándolo a la pata de la cama más cercana y repitiéndolo con la otra pierna. Cuando Harry apretó las cuerdas, su hermanastro podía sentir sus piernas y la mitad inferior siendo levantadas y una vez terminado, culo apuntalado en el aire y las piernas permanentemente abiertas. La falta de movimiento adicional junto con la presión de las cuerdas le hizo gemir de nuevo, deseando más que nada poder acariciar su pene.

Alejándose de su artilugio de cuerdas, Harry seguía acariciándose a través de la tela mientras gemía. La mera visión de Louis como estaba parecía ser suficiente para excitarlo aún más, su hermanastro pensaba para sí mismo que, si se tratara de una noche diferente, habría sido sólo capaz de salir de esto. Harry sacudió la cabeza y soltó su pene, acercándose a la cama y subiendo encima de nuevo, sentándose en el centro del pecho grueso y musculoso de Louis. 

Estando tan cerca, podía ver que el pene de Harry estaba peligrosamente duro y con fugas sobre la tela. Se movió ligeramente, hacia arriba, reduciendo el espacio y dejando escapar su miembro al fin, sintiendo manchas calientes de líquido pre seminal contra su cuello y barbilla. Harry atrajo sus caderas más cerca, Louis cogió el mensaje y abrió su boca, sacando la lengua y la espera de su amo.

Con un rugido gutural, Harry deslizó lentamente su pene en la boca expectante y lista de su hermanastro, el sabor repentino de pre-semen, sudor y almizcle llenando sus sentidos. Louis mantuvo la boca abierta lo más ampliamente posible, dejando que Harry deslice su miembro libremente a través de su cálida y húmeda lengua. Poco a poco, se empujó a sí mismo más profundo, a la vez que su esclavo mantenía la boca abierta mientras jodía su garganta. Una mezcla de pre-semen y saliva se derramó fuera de su boca y se agrupó en su pecho, a la vez que Harry se quejó más profundamente, agarrándose a la cabeza de su hermanastro con fuerza y balanceándola contra su pene. 

No siendo capaz de manejar más, Louis cerró los labios alrededor del miembro, Harry gritando y agarrando puñados de cabello. Louis comenzó a chupar profundamente, teniendo aún más gusto de su hermanastro mientras continuaba gimiendo, empujando la cabeza más profundamente en su entrepierna para tomar más. Con una contracción de su pene sabía que el final estaba próximo y Louis sacó rápidamente el miembro de su boca, Harry dándole una mirada de resentimiento antes de que él se diera cuenta plenamente de lo que Louis quería que sucediera a continuación. Se sentó allí por un momento, su voz entrecortada, mientras que su pene filtraba líquido preseminal en todo el pecho de su esclavo.

―¿Estás listo para el final?― Dijo entrecortadamente, ocasionalmente sacudiendo la polla y pulverizando a Louis con más líquido preseminal. Se lamió los labios para conseguir cualquier sabor que pudiera, moviendo su culo en el aire como un silencioso

―Sí.

Harry torpemente se bajó de su hermanastro, caminando alrededor de la cama para recuperar su control y mirando hacia atrás en la vista erótica delante de él. Louis podía sentirse siendo observado, juguetonamente resistiéndose a sus límites para despertar a Harry más y acercarlo. Se rió en respuesta, buscando dentro de los pantalones en el suelo y sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante. Se roció sobre sus manos, llevándola con él y subió a la cama, entre sus piernas abiertas e inspeccionando su agujero con cuidado.

―Dime lo mucho que lo quieres, chico―. Dijo lentamente, colocando un dedo lubricado en su entrada y moviéndolo a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo temblando. Moviendo sus piernas no hizo nada en absoluto y la sensación de escozor en sus muñecas regresó al tratar de luchar contra ellas para conseguir más. Harry solo continuó girando en torno a su agujero en broma, riéndose de la impotencia de su hermanastro.

―Realmente lo quiero, señor―. Louis gimió suavemente, tensando los músculos de su culo infructuosamente para permitir que algo le penetrarse. Podía oír a Harry chasqueando la lengua, masajeando más duro alrededor de su agujero. 

―Lo siento, Lou. No podría hacer eso.

―Realmente lo quiero, señor―. Louis repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Harry se rió, frotando con más fuerza.

―¿Alguien está diciendo algo? No puedo oirlo...

―Lo quiero, señor―. Louis gritó, la idea de ofender a sus vecinos muy lejos ahora, con la inundación de productos químicos en el cerebro con todo lo desarrollado. Justo en el momento en que terminó, Harry metió todo su dedo lubricado en el interior, haciendo que Louis gritarse por la intrusión repentina. Luchando contra sus restricciones de nuevo, sin realmente quererlo, se retorció y luchó contra las cuerdas cuando Harry apretó y giró el dígito dentro de él. Podía sentirse a sí mismo siendo aflojado y antes de que él se diera cuenta tenía otro dedo dentro. Su pene se tensó y casi quedó insensible a partir de las constantes sensaciones, casi deseando otra bofetada para mantenerse a sí mismo de descargar su carga demasiado pronto. Su cerebro fue distorsionado cuando otro dígito fue introducido, el culo de Louis apretando y cerrándose cuando él fue explorado más profundamente. Harry se puso de rodillas, finalmente, eliminando su ropa interior de la larga constricción.

Con el sonido recurrente de la botella de lubricante abriéndose y vertiéndose, Louis pudo ver a su hermanastro recubriendo su pene sin dejar de gemir, de vez en cuando mirándole a él y su entrada esperando. Se miraron el uno al otro una vez más, compartiendo un gesto mutuo, cuando Harry puso su cabeza en su entrada y empujó.

En comparación con la ducha, un ángulo como este le permitió tomar más, la repentina penetración golpeándole y casi haciéndole desmayar de la tensión el leve dolor de, tal vez, no haber sido aflojado lo suficiente. Ambos gimieron juntos, Louis empujando contra sus restricciones para empujarse más profundamente en la polla de su maestro, pero sólo para verse más constreñido a cada movimiento.

La lucha parecía excitar a Harry más, mientras se empujaba a sí mismo y golpeaba hacia atrás de nuevo, la sensación no tan intensa, pero igual de placentera. Louis echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras continuaba jodiéndole, aceleró y paseo por ese lugar profundo dentro de él que le conducía a su límite absoluto. Él podía sentir las manos de Harry descender sobre él, una agarrando su pene y la otra su pezón, pellizcando y jugando hasta que él gritó y se retorció en su toque maestro. 

Todo era simplemente demasiado, cuando Louis se apretó y se vino, disparándose en la cara y la parte de la cabecera de la cama una gruesa capa de esperma. 

Harry se rió, recogiendo puñados de su semen y extendiéndolo por la boca de su hermanastro y por la suya propia, Louis con aceptó con mucho gusto, ya que todavía podía sentirse siendo penetrado en el resplandor del coito.

―Buen chico... Buen chico...― Harry gimió, lamiendo el semen fuera de sus labios y gritándose a sí mismo, empujando más profundo y eyaculando sobre Louis por fin. Ellos se quedaron uno encima del otro durante un momento, el dolor sordo de las cuerdas ahora llenado su cerebro sin ningún tipo de distracciones. Él podía ver como su piel estaba en carne viva en ambas muñecas de su anterior lucha y cuando Harry le ayudó a salir, se sentía aún más usado que antes. 

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no podía parar?

🥀

**LA HELADA TUBERÍA.**

Los vientos fríos fuera azotaban desagradablemente, pero fueron suficientes para ayudar a aliviar el escozor en las muñecas de Louis mientras desafiaba el exterior. El apartamento se sentía... en ruinas de alguna manera, como si se hubiera permitido a sí mismo volver a algo de lo que estaba tan avergonzado. No estaba seguro allí mientras Harry estuviera y podía sentir las lamidas de la adicción levantar su fea cabeza e ir hacia él.

¿A quién quería engañar? Harry estaba en algo, era claro como el día y él no quiso admitirlo. Su estado de ánimo era extraño, estaba invitando a los adictos de nuevo y haciendo cosas que sabía, en el fondo, que estaban mal para alguien que decía estar sobrio. La idea de que él decidió ignorar estas cosas le hizo sentir enfermo del estómago, caminando hacia adelante a ciegas y dejando que el aire helado calme sus pulmones.

¿Y dónde estaba él ahora? Metido en la misma situación que estuvo antes, follando a alguien con el que nunca debería haber estado involucrado y yendo por el mismo camino. Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras el abrigo y la bufanda volaron con los vientos fuertes. No estaba seguro exactamente de adónde iba, pero el parque era lo suficientemente grande y tranquilo para permitirle pensar y escapar por un tiempo. Al detenerse en un área de juegos, Louis se sentó al semi calor del interior de un túnel de hormigón; las luces artificiales amarillo pálido encima de él brillaban, proyectando sombras extrañas a cualquier cosa debajo. 

Louis podía sentirse temblando, no simplemente por el frío, más bien con desprecio por sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Cayó directo en el plan de Harry una vez más y le dejó ir hasta el final con él. Louis se había ido con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se había duchado adecuadamente, oliendo a sexo y sintiéndose todavía lleno de semen. 

Se removió incómodamente dentro de la tubería. Lo único que quedaba sería volver a drogarse de nuevo y todo realmente habría terminado. De vuelta al punto de partida. Volver a vivir en casas abandonadas, tirando su incipiente carrera y aumentando su lista de crímenes. Tenía que acabar con esto. Tenía que hacer salir a Harry, simplemente no había otra opción. Él no estaba buscando trabajo y si se quedaba más tiempo acabaría de arrastrarle abajo.

Louis salió del túnel, las muñecas y las rodillas todavía escocían de las cuerdas con las que, todavía no lo puede creer, le permitió atarlo. La nieve y el viento aullaron por delante de él como una especie de presagio, Louis caminaba hacia adelante y a través de ella. Esta era su vida y sus decisiones. 

Él no iba a permitir que nadie le controlase, ni las drogas, ni su hermanastro. Se movió hacia adelante cuando el edificio de apartamentos quedó a la vista una vez más, el mundo que a su alrededor casi vacío, además del pájaro ocasional o ráfaga de nieve cayendo de un coche o de una señal. Nadie harías este cambio a menos que él lo hiciera por sí mismo y mientras corría escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta, se aseguró de que el cambio ocurriese.

🥀

**LA BRECHA.**

Cuando Louis le dio la noticia, Harry se quedó sin habla y mientras el silencio entre ellos aumentaba, su hermanastro se volvía más y más furioso. Su figura alta perdió su normalmente actitud fría y se inclinó. Louis tragó mientras Harry paseaba en círculos alrededor de él como una especie perro rabioso.

―¿Qué acabas de decirme?― Repitió con un gruñido, la misma mirada dominante que tenía en la habitación parpadeando detrás de sus ojos. Louis bajó la mirada, sin parpadear.

―Te dije que te fueras. Lárgate. Malditamente. _Fuera―_. Louis escupió la última palabra, a cambio, se mantuvo firme y sin moverse de su lugar, como una especie de ancla manteniendo el apartamento entero. Harry continuó paseando a su alrededor, viéndose más maníaco por segundos. 

―¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?, ¿eh, Lou? ¿Tienes miedo de volver atrás en toda la mierda que estás trabajando, oh tan difícil, de deshacer?― Dijo entre dientes. Louis lo miró, el odio ardiente detrás de sus ojos mientras se quedó en silencio. ―La gente no cambia, Lou. Es tan simple como eso. ¿Tú y yo? Vamos a seguir haciendo esto. Una y otra vez. Debido a que es todo lo que sabemos hacer.

Louis sintió un nudo en la garganta que forma, empujándolo hacia abajo y se mantuvo quieto. ―He cambiado, Harry. Yo conseguí limpiarme y tengo una vida por mí mismo.

―¿Llamas a esto una vida? Este pequeño apartamento de mierda, con la mitad de una ducha que apenas funciona y un patio que no se puede ni siquiera pisar?― Harry disparó de nuevo, todavía a dar vueltas por el apartamento más rápido y más rápido como un trompo fuera de control. ―¿El apartamento que ni siquiera tiene un lavavajillas, por lo que tienes que tenerlos en remojo toda la puta noche?― Harry frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en el agua de fregar y sacando un par de platos, lanzándolos al suelo y rompiéndolos. Louis podía sentirse vacilar, pero por otra parte, sólo miraba. 

Harry vio la reacción y sonrió, corriendo hacia la sala de estar y cogiendo su TV, tirándolo al suelo con un estrépito casi ensordecedor.

―Tú no tienes nada, Lou. Todo lo que tienes es mí. Me necesitas aquí. No puedes conseguir suficiente de mi polla, ¿verdad muchacho?―, dijo burlonamente su hermanastro, inundando a Louis de odio mientras lo miraba con disgusto. La... cosa dentro de Harry ahora levantó su fea cabeza, bajando de cualquier sustancia y atacando a todo lo que podía. Se mantuvo firme.

―Necesitas irte. Ahora―. Repitió simplemente, Harry gritó de frustración y corriendo de vuelta a la cocina, cogió los platos mojados y estrellándolos al piso. 

―¿Sí? Sí, me ves ir, Lou. Verás lo jodidamente rápido que quieres que vuelva―. Se burló, lanzando más y haciendo que el piso fuera más y más un peligro para caminar. ―¿Vas a vivir aquí solo? ¿En este lugar de mierda? ¿Y qué vas a hacer contigo mismo?

Louis se quedó en silencio, Harry acercándose y poniéndose ante su cara, las narices casi tocándose. La rabia incoherente y loco burbujeo detrás de los ojos de su hermanastro mientras miraba hacia ellos, viendo parte de sí mismo en el interior. Harry golpeó su cara contra Louis, tratando de darle un beso, su lengua tratando de pasar los labios infructuosamente cuando Louis lo rechazó, dándose cuenta de lo leve que era su hermanastro comparado con él. 

Harry cayó al suelo y contra el respaldo del sofá, se puso de pie y retomó su ritmo normal, caminando por el apartamento como una especie de depredador a punto de atacar en cualquier momento.

―Está bien, Lou. Bien. Voy a coger mis cosas y me voy―. Dijo al fin, dándose cuenta de que realmente no había nada más que él podría utilizar para ponerlo en sumisión. Golpeó en el mostrador y recogió sus cosas, poniéndolas todas de vuelta dentro de su mochila antes de girar sobre sus talones y llegar a la puerta. Él se dio la vuelta, buscando a través de su bolsa y sacando una jeringa, arrojándola a sus pies y sonriendo.

―La gente no cambia, Lou―. Él dijo, escupiendo a sus pies y saliendo por la puerta, dejando que se cerrara de golpe detrás de él.

Con los pasos de su hermanastro desvaneciéndose al fin, Louis miró alrededor de los restos rotos del apartamento a su alrededor. Harry era como un tornado, que aparece de la nada y capaz de destruir todo a su paso, no importa lo fuerte que sea. 

La jeringa estaba a sus pies y con la puerta cerrada y en privado, al fin, no pudo evitar mirarla. Seguramente no podría lastimarle, ¿verdad? Cada pensamiento lógico corrió y le rogó que dijera que no, pero otra parte de su cerebro hambriento le gritos por más, las voces chocando unas con otras en una red horrible que le hizo sentir que se ahogaba. 

Louis podía sentirse temblando, lentamente recogiendo la jeringa e inspeccionándola. 

En este pequeño pedazo de vidrio era lo que podría destruirlo todo de nuevo si él quería. Si se dejaba deslizar una vez más. Suspiró, forzándose a sí mismo hacia el baño y mirando en el inodoro. Levantando la tapa, se ruborizó y empujó el émbolo, vaciando su contenido en el agua hasta que desapareció rápidamente. Lanzando la jeringa a la basura, Louis se enfrentó a la vivienda destruida una vez más. Vidrio y pedazos de pared cubrían el suelo y con un suspiro recogió su escoba y comenzó a barrer.

El tintineo sutil de vidrio, cuando rozó en sí era un poco calmante, con los únicos otros sonidos para hacerle compañía de los vientos huracanados, más allá de sus ventanas. Louis se sentía en paz, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que todo lo que había sucedido realmente era y lo agradecido que debería estar. 

Las cosas que su hermanastro destruyó eran reemplazables, a pesar de que podría le tomará un tiempo para hacerlo. A medida que el viento seguía rugiendo a través de las calles, sintió una punzada de culpa por hacer que Harry saliera a las calles de nuevo, pero sabía que en el fondo necesitaba ayudarse a sí mismo primero, antes de que pudiera ayudar a alguien como su hermanastro. Él sabía que algún día podrían estar juntos, pero debería haber sabido que no era el momento todavía. 

Con un suspiro y con la mayor parte del vidrio recogido, Louis se fijó otra escena de TV, eligiendo para ver la nevada reconfortante en lugar de su televisor roto. Él pensó que era mucho más relajante.

**FIN.**


End file.
